hunterxhunterfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:Kiruaruka
Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Pages bloquées. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Jolsma (discussion) août 1, 2014 à 18:44 (UTC) Coucou ! Bienvenue sur ce wiki ! ^-^ si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, I'm here ! ^^ PS : alors comme ça tu est dessinatrice ? ^-^ Ca tombe bien moi aussi XOLyria-chan (discussion) août 1, 2014 à 19:40 (UTC) Merci !! ^///^ Oui je suis plutôt style manga ^^ c'est plus facile que du réaliste -.-'Lyria-chan (discussion) août 1, 2014 à 21:22 (UTC) haha ! ^^ de toute façon, je pense que les mangas c'est plus esthétique ^^Lyria-chan (discussion) août 2, 2014 à 12:22 (UTC) Nen Oui,ça va et toi ^^? On est deux,étant nulles en informatique x)!Au début,je savais même pas appliquer les infobox x).... Bref,j'ai simplement demandé à Think si il pouvait me le faire,en donnant mes résultats :P! Jolsma août 5, 2014 à 10:59 (UTC) Si t'as d'autres soucis,dis le moi ^^! Jolsma août 5, 2014 à 15:27 (UTC) Tableau Salut ! Aucun souci ^^ Alors pour le modèle, ce que tu veux toi c'est : Pour cela, il faut mettre le code suivant : T'auras juste à changer les valeurs 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60. Comme tu peux le voir : *10 correspond au renforcement *20 à l'émission *30 à la transformation *40 à la manipulation *50 à la matérialisation *et enfin 60 à la spécialisation ^^ Si mon explication ne te paraît pas claire, viens sur le tchat ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion voilà ton tableau ^^ Aucun problème ^^ Voici ton modèle : Il suffit de mettre n'importe où sur le wiki : Think D. Solucer Discussion Calme toi ^^ calme toi ^^ J'ai regardé ta modif' et t'as rien supprimé du tout, no stress ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion Onii-chan Je croule sous les demandes mais ok ^^ ça marche ^^ PS : je le ferais mais à une seule condition ^^ <-----*Méchante è.é* montre-moi un de tes croquis ^^ Lyria-chan (discussion) août 11, 2014 à 19:29 (UTC) Eh ooh !! calme ^.^ je suis pas Leonard de vinci moi ^.^ allez montre-moi ;) Lyria-chan (discussion) août 11, 2014 à 19:38 (UTC) Aide Euh...redimmensione-la dans paint ^^ pour ajouter les images c'est dans le panneau "Ajout de fonctionnalités et médias" à droite ^.^ Lyria-chan (discussion) août 11, 2014 à 20:03 (UTC) Avenir Waw ! jolie coup de crayon ^.^ y'a de l'espoir xO PS : c'est une image tirée de l'épisode 47, nan ? PS2 : c'est pas que j'aime bien Kurapika, je l'aime à en mourrir !! 0////0 <------*a besoin d'un psy... ou pas* Lyria-chan (discussion) août 11, 2014 à 20:12 (UTC) De rien ;) PS : Kirua ? :O il est un peu jeune, nan ? oh la oh la laisse tomber ce que vient de dire ^.^ Lyria-chan (discussion) août 11, 2014 à 20:26 (UTC) Ok, à + ^.^ Lyria-chan (discussion) août 11, 2014 à 20:43 (UTC) Merci,compatriote foginale ^^! Jolsma août 13, 2014 à 20:08 (UTC) Je l'ai sue TOT!Mais c'est pas définitif,je crois ^^'! Jolsma août 23, 2014 à 19:38 (UTC) Hum... Hum,comment expliquer ^^? En fait,cela sert à faire partager tes pensées et/ou ton imagination ^^(Je sais pas si je suis claire ^^').Exemple : Moi,avec mes fanfictions et Think montre comment savoir son hatsu ^^. Je peux pas t'expliquer plus clairement,j'avoue que c'est...inexplicable x)!Mais si tu ne comprends toujours pas,demande à WolfIce ^^'.... Jolsma août 28, 2014 à 15:00 (UTC) De rien ^^ Jolsma août 28, 2014 à 16:47 (UTC) Salut! Merci amie Martienne!(XD) Ça me fait plaisir de faire partie de votre Club! XDDarkAngel1204 (discussion) août 30, 2014 à 17:29 (UTC) Merci! T'es génial! Merci Kiruaruka! Je sais que je peux comptez sur vous(et mes amies à l'école) quand j'ai des scouci. Vous m'avez beaucoup aider à tourner la page. =DDarkAngel1204 (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 12:55 (UTC) Mes dessins... QUE J'ARRIVE PAS À T'ENVOYER! TT^TT Bien sur! Ça ne me dérangerait pas de te montrer un de mes dessins! Seulement, y a un problème. Quand j'essaie, il y a un message qui dit que je ne peux pas. ARRG! J'y arrive pas. Je dessine mes dessins sur un logiciel appelé "Paint". Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas te montre un de mes dessins. :,(DarkAngel1204 (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 14:28 (UTC) *soupir* :( Je n'arrive même pas à mettre un de mes dessins sur mon profil. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'en montrer.DarkAngel1204 (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 14:46 (UTC) OUBLIE LES 2 MESSAGES QUE JE T'AI ÉCRIT! Avec l'aide de Jolsma et de mon père je peux(enfin!) t'envoyer un de mes dessin!(youpi!) C'est moi en personnage sonic, tu aime?DarkAngel1204 (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 16:10 (UTC)thumb|290px Merci mon amie! Je suis heureuse que mon dessin te plaise =D (je l'ai aussi envoyé à Jolsma et à Le GRAND MUGUL) Et merci du conseil! La prochaine fois que je vais importer un dessin, je devrais pas galeré. XDDarkAngel1204 (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 17:42 (UTC) Je dessine depuis... Re-Merci! Je dessine depuis... euh depuis...Ah! Oui! depuis la quatrième année. Mais lorsque j'ai comparé mes dessins de maintenant et mes vieux dessins... J'étais MDR! Mes vieux dessins étaient laids comparé à aujourd'hui! XD Ps- Je n'ai pas vu tes dessins, mais je suis sur à 100% que tu as un grand talent. ;DDarkAngel1204 (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 17:51 (UTC) Narmol XD ! Spèce de BOMBE ATOMIQUE AUX CHOUX FLEUR PARFUMéE DE MILLES ET UNE FLEURS CHOUE XD !! Oui je suis une bouse =D ! C'est tout à fait normal non =D ? (d'ailleurs, mon avatar, c'est un caca 8D ! (fait rapidos sur paint XD !) WOOOW! C'est (attention pharse québécoise) super-méga''-'ultra-extra-giga'' beau!!! ;-D Mon intuition avait raison! T'as beaucoup de talent!DarkAngel1204 (discussion) août 31, 2014 à 19:18 (UTC) Snif, HOUUUU,Snif, HOUUUU !! Tu es sûre que tu as vu è__________é ???!! TU N'A PAS SENTI LE PARFUM QUI S'EN DéGAGE ? Hume, HUME cet air frais et fruité, ces senteurs pleines de surprises et cette odeur parfaite..Ce.....CE CACA TOUT FRAIS !!!! GILBEEEEEEERT !!! Eh bien eh bien.....Rajoute un coin cuisine, un atelier DéCO MODE et une rubrique "Plus belle la vie" ; D ! Jé rigole, va voir chez DARK ANGEL OUH YEAAAAH , y'a une discussion où je lui donne des trucs à mettre =D !! DES TOMATES ??!!! TRANSGéNIQUES ??!! T'A OUBLIéE LES VACHES FOLLE OO !!!!! GILBEEEEEEEERRRRT !!!!!!!!!!! '''1: Même si tu dessines sur l'ordinateur depuis peu, c'est quand beau(Très beau!) 2''': Kiruaruka, t'as deviner je sais pas c'est quoi des chibis.DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 12:15 (UTC) Tu pourrais dessiner... Merci c'est gentil o///o =). Tu pourrais dessiner euh... je sais! Ton animal préféré, un manga ou un personnage sonic!(Tu pourrais essayer, mais c'est toi qui décide ;D) Ou tu peux te dessiner toi!DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 13:53 (UTC) Eh beenn... Je suis vraiment touchée que tu veuille me dessiner. ^^ Mais si je te dis à quoi je resemble ça se résumerait à trahir la promesse que j'ai fait à mon père d'être prudente. J'aurais bien voulue te le dire mais... J'ai une idée! tu pourrais essayer de redessiner le dessin que je t'ai envoyée! Ça serait comme si tu me dessinais puisque c'est moi en personnage sonic! (Si tu fais ça, tu n'es pas obliger de la refaire en sonic. Tu peux la faire en manga) Mais je ne t'y oblige pas. Désolé. :(DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 14:14 (UTC) T'inquiète pas. :-) C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. ;)DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 14:24 (UTC) Ne t'en fait pas! ;-D Oui je t'en veux pas du tout! Tu peux en être sure à 100%! Merci pour les images de Feitan! C'est cool! X3DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 14:43 (UTC) Et ton dessin? XD. Au fait qu'est-ce que tu vas dessiner finalement? (Moi aussi je suis curieuse!XD)DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 14:49 (UTC) Cadeau! C'est pour toi! Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi! J'ai fait ça hier soir!DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 14:55 (UTC) thumb|302px ;-) Non je connais pas, mais ça a l'air trop mimi! Et de rien ;-) ça m'a fait plaisir!DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 15:07 (UTC) OK! Et au fait... D'accord merci! (Dis, tu sais ce que fait Le GRAND MUGUL? Ça fait un moment que je lui ai envoyée un message et j'ai toujours pas de réponse.)DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 15:17 (UTC) Soulagement et moment de folie XD Ouf! J'ai hâte de voir sa réponse. (si tu veux savoir pourquoi, va sur sa page discussion et lis mon dernier message) Et un moment de follie XD: TIENS BON Le GRAND MUGUL ON ARRIVE! NOUS PARTONS SUR NOTRE FUSÉE! DÉCOLLAGE! Tchaooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! XDDDDarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 1, 2014 à 15:31 (UTC) OUI! TU ES DE RETOUR!XD et... OUI! TE REVOILÀ! Ouais ça va et j'ai une question. Désolé de te la demander mais... Pourquoi as-tu peur des autruches? (Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je comprendrai.)DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 4, 2014 à 22:58 (UTC) Oooooooooooooooh! Ouais c'est sûre que vu comme ça, t'as de bonne raison d'avoir peur des autruches! XD Moi aussi j'ai été traumatiser et c'est pour ça que '''moi j'ai peur des araignées. J'étais au chalet de mes grands-parents avec ma famille. J'avais 5 ans aussi. Je me suis réveillée durant la nuit et quand j'ai levé les yeux... j'ai vu une GROSSE ARAIGNÉE ORANGE SUR LE MUR DEVANT MOOOIII!!!!! Eh ben depuis, j'ai peur des araignées. XDDDDarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 5, 2014 à 21:24 (UTC) Ouais je sais et d'ailleurs... Ouais je sais c'était flippant! Par contre je ne pense pas que c'était une araignée mutante... en fait j'en sais rien(OMG et si ce l'était VRAIMENT...non. XD) Et d'ailleurs, j'ai tellement eue peur que je suis allée dormir dans le salon. Le lendemain ma mère m'as raconter qu'elle s'était reveillé aussi durant la nuit(moi je m'étais rendormi) elle a vu l'araignée qui m'as traumatiser... elle l'as tuer. (Elle n'as pas peur des araignée, elle ne les aime juste pas). Maintenant que j'y pense, pour aller dans la chambre où mes parents dormaient, l'araignée devait passé dans le salon. ELLE AURAIT PU GRIMPER SUR MOI! O.O' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!XDDarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 6, 2014 à 12:55 (UTC) Dis pas ça! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!(Cri de fillette.XD) Ne dis pas qu'elle est grimpé sur moi!(Brrrrrrrr). XDD Mais bon. Moi quand je vois une araignée dans la maison, je retiens mon cri. Mais j'ai un visage traumatiser. O.O XDDD Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre choses que les araignées?Pls?(brrrrrrr) XDDarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 6, 2014 à 20:53 (UTC) Conversation... Eh ben... j'ai pas d'idée... Ah tiens! Juste par curiosité, t'as quel âge? (Pas Obliger De Répondre) X)DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 7, 2014 à 18:45 (UTC) SANS DESSUS DESSOUS !!! WESH Là !! FILE-MOI TON SAC !! JE VEUX DE LA COLLE POUR COLLER MA BOUCHE SUR UN MUR PARCE QUE............je suis....un MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR 8D !! ça t'embouche un coin hein 8D ?? (t'a compris ?? Mur, coin...........OK JE VAIS ME CACHER !! *ferme les yeux* RONNN PIIIIICH !!) Sinon................................................YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COMO ESTA MAN !! çA FISAIT LONGTEMPS !! Wesh t'a quel âge =D ? Je te donnerais...0123456789 ans XD !! Ps= Moi, j'ai 9876543210 (c'est à l'enver 8B !!) Le GRAND MUGUL 8D !!! (discussion) septembre 8, 2014 à 18:45 (UTC) Ton âge. Moi je te donnerais...(roulement de tambour. XD) 14 ans. (Je sais pas moi. En tout cas, tu es plus vielle que moi vu que tu as dit que j'étais la plus jeune du club.XD)DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 8, 2014 à 22:11 (UTC) COMPREDO ???????!!!! Gnagneugni gnagna gna zerubi okiuoua gerémodilapéstédé romasqué féélélale ga ga ga ga ga ga ga ga agagagaagagagaagagagggaaggagagaagaggag ferbue gta gta gta gta gta 1 gta 22 gta 3 gta 4 gta 5 gta 6 gta 7 gta 8 gta 9 bolidaroumastochoconoudélavéga merouille merinapéoliastiqueaziqueéoninabolawé RUHJFBERUBVGFERUIBVGIURGHERUIOGHEUIHGURVG !!!! Le GRAND MUGUL 8D !!! (discussion) septembre 9, 2014 à 18:16 (UTC) Bon, ben alors... 15 ans alors? (Dis le moi pitiééééééé XD)DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 9, 2014 à 21:26 (UTC) ET JI MANGE DI BANANES XD !!! Dans le dictionnaiw, il es écwit que nous devons nous wespecter, mais Jean Pauw est allé two loin et il doit en payer le pwi ! YOUPI! YÉÉÉÉÉ! J'ai réussi! (Enfin!) XDDDDarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 10, 2014 à 21:49 (UTC) Merci! et... Merci beaucoup!XDD et.... de quoi on peut parler maintenant?DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 11, 2014 à 23:09 (UTC) Je chante du... XD Tu dis que tu n'as pas d'idée(moi non plus avant) de conversation quand tu en as trouvé une! Bien, je chante plusieurs sorte de musique. Je vais te les nommer en ordre des styles de musiques que je chante et que j'aime: Country, Pop, Techno, Rock(pas trop rock), Métal symphonique(Voir Bring Me To Life de Evanecence.). Je peux passé d'une chanson triste à une chanson joyeuse. Ça vari beaucoup. Mais je ne chanterai jamais, JAMAIS! Du rap, du classique, du jazz et surtout pas de l'opéra. Se sont les seuls style de musique que j'aime moins. Pour être honnêtre, le rap est moins pire. Il y a des sorte de rap que j'aime bien, mais quand le/la rapeur(euse) parle au lieu de chanter ça M'ÉNERVE! Sinon, c'est tout. Et toi? Quel style de musique tu chante? =)DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 12, 2014 à 21:34 (UTC) Copine! XDD Tu sais, dans l'exemple que tu as écrit c'est la même chose avec moi Par exemple: ''Une de mes amies: T'aime quoi comme musique?'' ''Moi: Country, pop, métal symphonique...'' Mon amie: ''Métal symphonique? o.o'' ''Moi: Comme par exemple Evanecence ou NightWish!'' ''Mon amie: ookk. *Face de je comprends que dalle*'' Ça s'est passé comme ça.XD Oui j'écoute et chante du evanecence...Quand je peux! XD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 13, 2014 à 12:29 (UTC) 2 trucs à dire. 1''': J'suis d'accord avec toi. C'est pas juste qu'on ne revoit plus nos personnages préféré :,-( '''2: Pour ton profil, tu pourrais toi aussi dire quels sorte de musique tu aime ou pas. Ou encore raconter les moments de ta vie qui sont hilarante!DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 14, 2014 à 20:37 (UTC) Ouaip! Oui on va s'en sortir. (pleure pas Kiruaruka.) Même si on ne les revoit plus, on peut toujours les revoirs en re-regardant les épisodes! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 15, 2014 à 18:34 (UTC) Merci D'accord,Mr 78.205.251.32 va regretter un bon moment d'avoir fait ça. Merci de l'avoir signalé,dis moi si tu trouves un message irrespectueux de ce genre(J'ai fait un grand ménage il y a quelque mois,mais quelques trucs échappent malheureusement à ma vigilance^^'...),dis le moi. *soupir*...Les travaux... Ouf. T'as pas de chance. C'est nul les devoirs! Moi j'en ai, mais j'ai le temps de les faire à l'école. Sinon............ Comment ça va? XDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 16, 2014 à 21:33 (UTC) Bon,heureusement,ils sont pas tous comme ça,hein ^^! Jolsma septembre 17, 2014 à 15:10 (UTC) Crois moi. Fais moi confiance, tu vas t'en sortir! Au fait, sur mon profil, j'ai dit qui était mes amis sur le wiki... Tu en fait partie! QUOI?! T'as eu le courage de tout lire? J'ai pas le courage moi-même de relire XD Ok je déconne. Merci !! ^^ Tu sais, on s'en fiche, c'était l'idée de Jolsma à l'origine, j'ai écrit moi-même sur mon profil que j'avais plagié Jolsma XDD Ce serait marrant! Vas-y, crée un personnage! :D (Faudrait que ton perso sorte avec un personnage de HxH, c'est plus marrant... *sourire pervers* OK je déconne!) Je peux t'aider si tu veux (attention, si je t'aide je vais te sortir un grand blabla comme le mien!!Et c'est pas terminé)!! ^^ Je pourrais corriger tes fautes d'ortographes? :P 109.15.159.144 septembre 21, 2014 à 12:01 (UTC) Ouais! :D Youpi! XD J'ai déjà corrigé toutes les fautes de DarkAngel, y'en avait tellement que j'ai vomi un arc-en-ciel Ok je déconne Je peux t'aider si t'as pas fini! :D Je suis douée pour écrire n'importe quoi (enfin, pas des trucs nuls ^^') :D 109.15.159.144 septembre 21, 2014 à 12:46 (UTC) Super! Super! J'ai hâte de voir ton perso. Ça va vu que tu t'es mangé un mur? XDDDDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 21, 2014 à 12:56 (UTC) D'accord,préviens moi,quand ce sera terminé ^^! Jolsma septembre 21, 2014 à 13:11 (UTC) Oh Wow! Wow! C'est vraiment beau! J'adore ses cheveux! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 21, 2014 à 18:20 (UTC) oh. Sérieux, moi j'ai galéré à faire Feitan! Regarde, Feitan x Luna X3 DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 21, 2014 à 18:31 (UTC)thumb|290px Hanako! :D Oohh! Elle est mignonne! :D C'est la même fille que sur ton avatar XDDD Faut pas déconner quand même XDDD Oook je me calme. Transformation, elle? ... Hanako (gentille et douce fille) = Hisoka (pédophile et psycopathe)???? x) O.O""" 109.15.159.144 septembre 21, 2014 à 18:36 (UTC) Hana-chan :D Je vois... ê_é" ... *pas convaincue* Bon! Tu vas écrire son histoire? C'est quoi son nom de famille? Elle a un lien avec quelqu'un dans l'histoire (relation amoureuse, je parle... x)) ? 109.15.159.144 septembre 21, 2014 à 18:55 (UTC) Elle est jolie ^^! Jolsma septembre 21, 2014 à 18:58 (UTC) Hanako-chan! x) Héhééé... En fait, je suis sûre qu'elle a un côté sooombre... C'est pour çaaa... Ok j'déconne. Evidemment, Kirua XDDD (je ne me moque pas, c'est parce que je sais que tu l'aimes bien :P) Alors, récapitulons: (Jolsma)Minara ♥ Hisoka (Koogers)Miyuki ♥ Sharnalk (DarkAngel)Luna ♥ Feitan (Kiruaruka)Hanako ♥ Kirua Ouh là, ça va pas être du gâteau d'interférer avec toi si t'es pas proche de la brigade... Bon, on va se débrouiller! x) Y'aurais pas quelqu'un d'autre pour nous rejoindre, genre Lyria-chan ou Hitachi Haya? x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 21, 2014 à 19:06 (UTC) Merci! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 21, 2014 à 19:07 (UTC) De rien ^^ Jolsma septembre 21, 2014 à 19:08 (UTC) Salut! Je vois pas, non ^^" Pas grave! J'dois y aller, à plus! :D 109.15.159.144 septembre 21, 2014 à 19:19 (UTC) Oki! :D 109.15.159.144 septembre 21, 2014 à 19:30 (UTC) Bye! Bonne nuit Kiruaruka! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 21, 2014 à 19:32 (UTC) Kirua-kun Ca devrait te plaire... J'hésite un peu, je sais pas si c'est ton style, mais après tout, c'est lui ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-zJgVn5PKw C'est plutôt pas mal. Ca avance pour Hanako-chan? :) 109.15.159.144 septembre 22, 2014 à 16:46 (UTC) POURQUOIII TOUT LE MONDE LES AAA???!!! x) Ok je me calme x). J'suis juste un dinosaure. Ok! Je corrigerai tes fautes héhéhé 8D Bonne nuit! ;) 109.15.159.144 septembre 22, 2014 à 19:00 (UTC) Eh comment je vais me faire plaisir 8B! x) Re-bonne nuit... x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 22, 2014 à 19:06 (UTC) Bah...? Bah alors? Tu postes quand que je corrige les fautes et lise ton travail? :o 109.15.159.144 septembre 23, 2014 à 18:21 (UTC) Tu réponds pas mais bonne nuit quand même... ^^ 109.15.159.144 septembre 23, 2014 à 18:45 (UTC) Eh ben? x) Tu la mets quand? XDDD Je suis impatiente, moi! XDD Allez, j'attends encore un peu. x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 24, 2014 à 12:48 (UTC) D'accord! Je vais aller voir! Merci! ^^ :D Je te donnerais mon avis! 109.15.159.144 septembre 24, 2014 à 17:53 (UTC) J'ai oublié de te souhaiter bon appétit ^^" 109.15.159.144 septembre 24, 2014 à 17:54 (UTC) Ohh! C'est pas mal, mais je pense qu'il y a une petite incohérence; l'étoile filante, je la vois plus comme une poubelle, tu vois (c'était pas clair du tout T-T)? Ta soeur c'est une sal***e!! Enfin c'est ce que je me disais avant de voir qu'elle est morte... (Pourquoi on a tous des frères et soeurs? x)) T'es de l'émission et c'est Akimi qu'est de la transformation? Je comprends pas tout... En tout cas, pauvre Hanako... Tu devrais approfondir son passé pour la faire rencontrer Kirua, ou un truc dans le genre, tu vois... ^^ Ca va, y'a pas trop de fautes x) Hanako a le même âge que Yuki-chan :D (Miyuki x)) 109.15.159.144 septembre 24, 2014 à 17:58 (UTC) Elles apprennent le nen, deux petites filles? x) Les parents s'en foutent? XDDD Ok, c'est juste mon avis, ça peut être cohérent avec ton histoire. Fais ce que tu veux. x) Je trouve ça plus approprié que le nen des deux filles soit de la même catégorie, mais c'est aussi basé sur le caractère alors fais comme tu le sens :) 109.15.159.144 septembre 24, 2014 à 18:00 (UTC) Bonne nuit! :D 109.15.159.144 septembre 24, 2014 à 19:17 (UTC) Hanako Ooooooh! J'adore c'est super! Mais ton passé est triste... (comme les nôtres d'ailleurs. XD) J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus! C'est moi, ou nos personnage sont née ou vivent à l'étoile filante... c'est pas moi. OMG! XDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 24, 2014 à 22:55 (UTC) Si, c'est ça XDD Tous nos persos sont liés à l'étoile filante, c'est la ville du départ x). C'est parce que nos passés sont tristes qu'on est tous liés! ^^ 109.15.159.144 septembre 25, 2014 à 15:09 (UTC) :D Dis donc, quand j'y pense, t'es beaucoup plus douée en français que DarkAngel et Jolsma... :O Chapeau! Comment tu comptes nous rencontrer? Tu veux interférer avec Yu et Aguri? x) Ok tu les connais pas XDD x) Ce sera un peu dur de nous faire intégrer dans ton histoire et inversement mais on se débrouillera, à la fin si on réussit tout ce sera marrant! :D Miyuki et Hanako vont devenir amiiiiiiiies :DDD x) Y'a pas une aut' personne qui veut s'incruster avant que ce soit trop tard? x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 25, 2014 à 15:12 (UTC) Youpi! Ouais! Luna et Hanako seront amie! Le seul problème, c'est que Luna travaillait son nen sans relâche depuis qu'elle errait à l'étoile filante. Mais bon, on se débrouillera! ;-) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 25, 2014 à 22:49 (UTC) Hana-chan Ohh! Pas bête comme idée! Hanako: Luna! Miyuki! Luna & Miyuki : Hanako!! Minara: Qui est-ce? Luna: une amie d'enfance de la ville de l'étoile filante. :) Bon ok c'est court x) Oh! Tu sais qui ils sont? x) Ca t'intéresse d'interférer avec eux? x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 26, 2014 à 07:24 (UTC) Yû and Aguri meet Hanako :D Je t'ai créé dans le passé de Yû. Je te passe la citation et les phrases qui parlent de toi: *(À Hanako) "Sa***e!! D'où tu nous traite comme des gamins?! T'as gagné!! Je vais lire ton avenir!!!" "Ils tombèrent sur une fille aux cheveux bruns qui disait s'appeler Hanako. Celle-ci fut très étonnée de les rencontrer, deux jeunes enfants comme eux. Yû l'insulta verbalement, et puis il lui proposa de lui lire l'avenir, que Hanako accepta. Aguri à leurs côtés, ils allèrent dans un endroit assez sombre et isolé. Yû lut l'avenir à Hanako, et lui prédit qu'elle rencontra bientôt quelqu'un qui ne la laisserait pas insensible et qu'elle mourrait ensuite si son choix devait être le mauvais. Ils ne revirent plus Hanako par la suite." Ensuite, Hanako doit apercevoir Miyuki. Ahurie, elle se renseigne à son sujet et entend parler de la brigade fantôme. Elle retrouve les jumeaux qui la mène à eux et elle re-rencontrent Miyuki (et Luna aussi :)) "Son choix qui devait être le mauvais" parle du fait qu'elle rejoigne ou pas l'araignée. Son choix sera d'accepter, le bon, car dans le cas contraire Kuroro l'aurait tuée (tu peux changer ça si tu ne veux pas). Ca va? Ca te plaît? je t'ai incrustée, on fait comme ça? :D Donne-moi ton avis pls. ^^ 109.15.159.144 septembre 26, 2014 à 15:49 (UTC) Hum... Je pense qu'il est préférable de les utiliser comme interlocuteurs pour t'incruster, mais ensuite, tu peux agir comme bon te semble ^^ vu que tu feras partie de la brigade^^ Ouh la! Une minute! O.o" Et kirua? je l'ai zappé! XDDD Bref, je pense que c'est plutôt un bonne idée de les utiliser pour que tu nous rencontre, mais ensuite que tu agisses comme tu le veux... Ca va? Satisfaite? ^^ 109.15.159.144 septembre 26, 2014 à 18:54 (UTC) Bonne nuit! ^^ A demain! 109.15.159.144 septembre 26, 2014 à 19:41 (UTC) Salut! Salut Kiruaruka! Ça fait un tout petit moment!(XDDD) J'ai rajouté dans "Relations" Hanako. Tu pourras aller le lire! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 11:34 (UTC) D'accord! ^^ On fait comme ça, alors! ^^ Faudra le dire aux autres :) 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 13:49 (UTC) Hi Hi! De rien! En ce moment je dessine Miyuki. Je l'ai presque fini! Je te le dirai quand tu pourras la voir. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 13:57 (UTC) C'est bon tu peux aller voir! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 14:12 (UTC) Oh,oui,c'est pas mal ^^! Juste,il y a une question que je me pose : Est-ce que tu t'es inspirée de Shawn Froste et d'Aiden Froste :O?Cela ressemble beaucoup à leur histoire ^^'.... Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 17:27 (UTC) Bah,je pense pas que Shawn et Aiden vont t'en vouloir ^^'... En fait,j'ai fait un One-Shot (Ok,c'est Koogers qui m'a inspiré ^^'!)sur l'enfance de Minara.J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu en penses ^-^! Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 17:34 (UTC) Ouais, tu fais partie de la brigade! ^-^ Comme t'as dit oui, tu tes pas faite tuer par Kuroro ^^" x) Par contre, j'ai pas de numéro fixe '^'" 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 17:44 (UTC) Merci ^-^! Jolsma septembre 27, 2014 à 17:46 (UTC) Hana-chan's citations J'ai de bonnes citations pour Hanako. *(De Haruki à Hanako) Ce n'est pas en pleurant que les choses avanceront. *(De Yû à Hanako) Tu es stupide, ou quoi? Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras pleurer sur ton passé toute ta vie? *(De Aguri à Hanako) *la montre du doigt* Toi... tu es... bizarre... *(De Haruki à Hanako) Akimi ne vivra pas éternellement en toi!! *(De Miyuki à Hanako) Hanako... Vis ta vie. N'aie pas peur des conséquences. Vis ta vie comme tu ne l'as jamais vécue. *(De Yû à Hanako) Tu es liée à ton passé. Ce n'est pas en t'accrochant à Akimi que cela va s'arranger. Alors? Elles sont bien? Je peux les rajouter? :D 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 17:57 (UTC) Ouais, sérieux, j'aime pas Akimi. Elle me rappelle ces sales côtés obscurs qui prennent le dessus... Je suis désolée, mais je l'aime pas, sérieux. Ah et puis elle ressemble à quoi, Akimi? 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 17:58 (UTC) Normal XDDD Nan, Miyuki est gentille -w- Ok! Elle sera sûrement ton portrait craché xD 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 18:08 (UTC) Bah vous êtes jumelles x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 18:16 (UTC) De mon côté, je dessine. Je vais essayer de dessiner Hanako et je me débrouillerais pour essayer de te le montrer seulement si j'y arrive x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 18:43 (UTC) Bonne nuit! ^^ 109.15.159.144 septembre 27, 2014 à 19:51 (UTC) Plus tard peut être. Désolé d'avoir répondu si tard. J'ai un nouvel ordi et on a un peu galéré. Peut être un jour. Quand je me serai abbitué a mon nouveau logiciel de dessin et tout. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 21:09 (UTC) Ton profil. C'est super! Oh mon dieu! Personnalités Multiples!!! j'déconne. Mais sérieusement, c'est génial! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 27, 2014 à 22:36 (UTC) Salut! J'ai un peu tardé à répondre, déso'... J'ai vu Akimi. Hum, elle ressemble pas trop à Hanako finalement... Elles ont quand même un petit truc de ressemblant. Hum... Les cheveux verts, ça le fait pas, je trouve... ~.~" J'ai lu tes messages... XD Plagiat de Shawn et Aiden (Shirou et Atsuya :))! XDD Le truc, c'est qu'avec toi, Akimi est triste et essaye de comprendre sa soeur, alors qu'Aiden est un sal**d qui possède juste son frère. 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 09:24 (UTC) Pas forcément, mais je trouve la coloration foirée :/ En plus, Hanako et elle se ressemblent pas physiquement... C'est des fausses jumelles... Je pense que Akimi serait mieux les cheveux se rapprochant du marron foncé... Comme Gon, avec des reflets verts! è.é Oué! è.é Mais Aiden est mille plus mignon :3 XD le truc qui a aucun rapport XD 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 11:55 (UTC) Tu vas le corriger (le dessin)? :D Ouais Aiden est trop beau!! è.é (C'est pas mon perso préféré xP) Dis-moi, je veux pas chipoter, mais tu mets un peu longtemps (c'est pas français ce que j'écris xD) à répondre à mes messages non? ^^ 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 15:56 (UTC)! Oh, pas grave alors :D Moi c'est Nathan pis Shawn, Paolo (je me souviens jamais de son nom j'crois que c'est ça), David, et pis Hurley Kane (j'en ai plein d'autres dans Go XD)< je m'égare x). Oh t'as répondu vite! Ok je me fiche de toi XD Ah, ok ^^ Moi j'suis tout le temps sur l'ordi, je passe ma vie à répondre aux messages! 8D (Je déconne j'ai l'école aussi XD) 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 16:04 (UTC) Ouaip! Et toi? DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:06 (UTC) Hum, moi, je te conseille comme Gon, parce que de faux jumeaux qui ont pas la même couleur de yeux, c'est une chose, mais de cheveux là c'est pas commun! XD Mais fais comme tu veux... Elle n'est pas douce, alors je conseillerais du vert foncé '-' Haha! On continue? xD J'l'aime bien Erik aussi xD Ah j'ai oublié quelqu'un que j'ADORE! Bryce withingale (ça s'écrit comme ça? :o)< = on s'égare là, de plus en plus loin XDDD XDD 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 16:23 (UTC) Non. Là, je discute avec Koogers! (Et maintenant toi! XD) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:23 (UTC) En fait, le truc, c'est que Akimi n'est PAS douce, et en fait, ce que je trouvais foireux c'était qu'à cause de l'arrière-plan ses cheveux verts, ils sont bizarres... En fait, ils n'ont pas un contoir noir, et je trouve ça un peu... J'apprécie pas trop (ce n'est que mon avis). ^^" 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 16:24 (UTC) Je parle aussi avec Lyria-chan. DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 28, 2014 à 16:29 (UTC) Sol... Sol... Oh, Taiyou?? Désolé, j'ai pas vu la VF en entirer ^^" Aitor c'est un salaud XD Ah, je peux comprendre pour Gaby :D Moi c'est Adé Kébé, Ricardo et Victor (j'adore trop Adé, je le trouve trop chou *-*) Bon, je pense que t'as pas vu, vu que c'est en VOSTFR, mais dans Chrono Stone, j'aime bien Nanobana et dans Galaxy, Ibuki :D T-T Ce soir je dois me coucher tôt passque = école T-T snif snif snif snif snif Bon à demain soir x) 109.15.159.144 septembre 28, 2014 à 16:52 (UTC) Salut! :D Ouais, Fey's cute ^o^ Sauf qu'il a une coiffure chelou x) Nounours bleu! 8D Mmmh... Ben, je voudrais pas chipoter, mais un vert foncé aurait été préférable... (désolé, ce n'est que mon avis ^^") En fait, personnellement, je trouve que les cheveux de Gon sont noirs et ont un contour vert. Toi, en enfonçant le vert dans le marron, c'est particulier. Heu... Est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire quand je parle de contour? ^^'" Passque par exemple, il y a des "traits" rouges qui s'échappent des cheveux d'Erza Scarlett, qui représentent des mèches, et moi, je suis trouve pas ça... estéthique... ^^" Enfin, si ça te convient, tant mieux!! Je le trouve vraiment beaucoup mieux que la première fois, et l'arrière-plan est vraiment bien fait! :D T'es sûre que c'est toi qui l'a fait? x) 109.9.17.235 septembre 29, 2014 à 14:23 (UTC) Cool! Elle est belle Akimi! Elle a l'aire vraiment espiègle. C'est du bon travail! Une surprise?! :-D DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 29, 2014 à 19:53 (UTC) Moi, mon cousin m'avait spoil, et j'étais plutot "XDDDDDDDDDDD Dafuuuuuuuq???!!! C'est quoi c'nounours bleeuuuu????!!!! XDDDDDD" Pas grave XDDD Ca fait deux fois que je t'explique et tu comprends pas, alors ne réessayons pas XDD W.... WH.... WW... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG C'EST TROP BIEN FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST MIEUX QUE LE MIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOO.OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *************************************OOOOOOOOOOOO**************************************** Ok j'arrête XDDD J'étais carrément stupéfait devant ton dessin. Le truc, c'est que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître le style de dessin et la "ressemblance de style" avec les jumelles. (>=<) Il est vraiment très bien fait, merci beaucoup, je m'en fiche, c'est tellement bien que c'est tellement bien (ok ça veut rien dire XD) Merci beaucoup!! :D De plus, c'est une bonne interprétation, car j'avais toujours imaginé un crayon énorme x) Je m'en inspirais pour le concept final de Yuki-chan! :D 109.9.17.235 septembre 30, 2014 à 16:20 (UTC) OK! Ok! J'ai hâte de voir qu'est-ce que c'est! DarkAngel1204 (discussion) septembre 30, 2014 à 21:17 (UTC) Merci beaucoup!! :DD Pas grave, c'est peut-être moi qui suit pas clair x) C'est quoi son nom déjà? XD (on est partis dessus XD 8D) 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 12:06 (UTC) Ah ouais XD Le nom trop chelou et trop long XD Comment t'as fait pour retenir? XD (avoue que t'a triché, t'as fait des recherches... XD) 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 13:40 (UTC) J'en étais sûre 8D Bon, j'ai fait un petit one-shot sur Hanako, va voir si tu veux, mais c'est vraiment court 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 14:01 (UTC) Une voleuse? XD Je viens de voir ton message pour DarkAngel. Oh, j'arrive à voir la ressemblance avec Miyuki! On reconnaît le même style de dessin! Elles se ressemblent assez, sur le coup (pour les yeux, mais c'est de la même couleur alors c'est normal x)) :D Elle est très bien faite et toute mignonne! :D Bon, j'dois y aller, bonne nuit! ^^ 109.9.17.235 octobre 1, 2014 à 17:53 (UTC) Merci! Merci pour le dessin! C'est pas mal. J'aime bien! C'est juste pas tout a fait les bons vêtements. Mais bon... C'est trop beau alors je m'en fou! Merci beaucoup! (rime!) Tu l'as fait en train de pleurer, bravo!en fin de semaine (ou plus tôt) Je vais dessiner Luna en train d'utiliser "Song of the death". Ça risque d'être différent. Mais c'est vraiment beau! Merci! (ça fait combien de fois que j'écrit "merci"... une fois de plus, XDDD) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 1, 2014 à 23:15 (UTC) ^^ Super! J'ai hâte de voir ça! (T'as bien écrit one-shot. Y a pas d'erreur) DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 2, 2014 à 21:25 (UTC) Salut! Salut Kiruaruka! (anvant que tu te demande: comment ça se fait que je sois là, la réponse est: J'ai pas d'école) Comme j'avais rien a faire, j'ai relu les biogarphies de nos personnages (Miyuki, Minara, Hanako et Luna) et j'ai remarquer un truc. Tout nos personnages ont un frère (ou une soeur, dans ton cas) mais il n'y a que le frère de Luna qui la déteste..... Je suis rejet.... XDDDDDDDDDD DarkAngel1204 (discussion) octobre 3, 2014 à 14:34 (UTC) Aahh d'accord! XD En passant, salut! :D Je peux pas te baptiser Kiru... (>:<) *ampoule sur la tête* Je sais! Ruruka (ou Ruru-chan :D)! (Avoue que c'est fun XD) 109.9.17.235 octobre 3, 2014 à 16:15 (UTC)